Gaara's Vist
by Waterfish5678901
Summary: Gaara is visiting his boyfriend who was recently moved to Konoha from Suna. What happen's when they two see each other again? AU NaruGaa. Rated T for Slight smut process.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gaara

From Gaara's POV

Naruto had just gotten off the phone with his best friend Gaara. They hadn't seen each other since Naruto and his foster dad Iruka had moved from Suna to Konoha when Iruka had gotten a better job as a teacher at the prestigious Konoha Academy teaching defense classes with another teacher. Now Gaara was only twenty minutes away from being with Naruto. His Naruto, best friend since when they first met at age three. Naruto had mentioned something about a new game to him that he wanted to play but when asked what it was Naruto had only giggled and said "I can't tell you now, it'll spoil the surprise!" So now Gaara has finally made it to Konoha and is at the door of his friend's apartment. Reaching up he rings the doorbell to be opened up almost a second after and being tackled to the ground by a hyper-active blonde. "GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!" He friend screamed with happiness. Smirking He lifted himself to an upright position and gave a huge hug to his friend. "Hey Naru. Uh...." Both of them looking at their position Naruto quickly got off of Gaara blushing and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, you want to come in?" He asked still blushing faintly and motioning towards the door. Smiling he nodded his head and was lead inside by the blonde. "It's great to see you again Gaara, you wouldn't believe how though the schools are here compared to Suna Academy." Gaara rolled his eyes and gathered his best friend in a hug. Naruto returned the hug blushing slightly at memories it brought back.

**~Flashback ~**

**"G-Gaara!" The look of pure pleasure on his lover's face just made him want him more. Thrusting more and more until finally both of the jinchuuriikis came, screaming each others' names.**

**~End Flashback~**

"Naruto? Naruto? You there still?" Naruto blinked his eyes quickly pushing the memory away. Rubbing the back of his head he blushed again and apologized. "Sorry, I just had remembered our "goodbye" to each other the last night I was in Suna." Gaara felt his cheeks flush a bright red, turning away to hide it he felt a placed on his shoulder. "Gaara? I'm sorry." Turning back around he immediately pulled his best friend/lover into a kiss pushing his body closer to the blonde's.

~ Later that night. ~

The two were sitting on Naruto's bed surrounded by boxes of pocky, watching cartoons on Naruto's TV. Gaara looked over at Naruto and saw him starting to open the poky boxes. "Hey Gaara?" "Yea?" "Have you ever played the pocky game before?" Looking over at the blonde and raising an invisible eyebrow he shook his head no. Smiling his big fox grin turned to face Gaara. "Well then I'll teach you how to play it then!" Gaara smirked at that and turned towards him too so now their bodies were mirroring each other. Naruto put one end of the pocky stick in his mouth and reached forward and poked Gaara's mouth with the end of it. Gaara just stared at him. "Tawe thde otther enb intbo your moutwe." Naruto said, trying not to drop the pocky. Gaara nodded and then took it into his mouth. "Nowe whatb?" Naruto smirked and took a bite and inched forward. Getting it Gaara did the same thing until there was no more pocky in-between them. Each taking one last bite Gaara squeaked a little when Naruto ended up kissing him. Laughing Naruto stared at him.

"Naruto? What was that all about?" Naruto just giggled and pulled the red head into his lap. "Ah c'mon, it's not like we haven't done that in a while Gaa-chan." Gaara paled slightly remembering what he and Naruto had done. "N-Naruto... we can't do _that_, I have to go tom-" Gaara was interrupted by Naruto's tongue invading his mouth while a hand started to reach towards the hem on his shirt, pulling it up and off only breaking the kiss for that. Gaara gazed at his friend, eyes starting to get hazy. "Naruto..." Naruto gazed lustfully at his friend, getting thumbs up Gaara and Naruto continued their ministrations to each other.


End file.
